


hallowpeen

by shigeko



Category: G+
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, um, yeah - Freeform, yeah :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: this is a rewrite of a dream I had.





	hallowpeen

OMG ITS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLWOEEN THISNSI HALLWOEJEN THIS IS HALLWOEN THIG ISFD GALWORNS

did you hear that htere’s a big mcheckingTM party going on @ ao3 user shigeko’s house rn (but not rlly big since they have zero friends :,p)? bc like omg lit fam oh m’y goshd lzkzkzkzj

so let’s all get dressed and stressed and blessed and messed @ this party!1!1!! 

*everyone slaps on makecup and haloween coshumes & gets their bag of chips to take 2 the lit shigecko prrty*

omg i’m so exited! like everyone is all dressed up,,, baa-chan is smiling from her grave

once errybooy gott 2 ze clubb the doors openenenenend and they all got inside to see the cndy corn shit hanging from the ceiling lol. ghosty (bicth) was smiling @ the doors bc they were covered in ghost decorations which just also happened to be her sexuality. ghosts. she fucked ghosts.

(what if ur having sex w/ a ghost and somebody comes in and sees ur asshole widening and narrowing for no reaso-)

there was this one little korean girl (let’s call her mini-suga uwu) who didn’t like chocolate so she starteb throwing chocolate bars across the room and screaming “FUCVIGNGJ KHASDIJAFMSM”

then another girl (she has dirty-blonde hair so let’s call her xXxskinny-legend-blondiexXx) saw that shigeko left out a bowl of candy so she plopped her ass on the couch and began to stuff her face w/ it. literally. she got the bowl and shoved it in her faceq.

ghosty (bicth) had been caught sexually assaulting the ghost decorations so shigeko locked her up in the closet and yelled “stop you’re scaring the children”

mini-suga then collapsed to the floor and started sobbing hysterically “i lost all my robux...”

but she wasn’t left hyperventilating for long bc her bitchass motherfucking smelly-dick ass ex boyfriend decided to fly in and cut off her hair.

“OMG HE CUT OFF MY HAIR!!1!!1!” a now bald headed mini-sugar screamed all throughout the house. xXxskinny-legend-blondiexXx was no longer skinny since she had eaten all the mcfucking candy. godammit johny johny you’ve been in that sugar bowl again neee

 

 

disgustignf 

abslotuefly digsfigndnsns

 

 

but anyway this one bincgjf )(a past teacher of mine, let’s call her “lunch-lady wannabe”) 

lunch-lady wannabe came in and just froze. sghe just froze. she stood tall as slenderman and just stoog there frozen.

mini-suga stopped running around all over the fucktng place and stopped right in front of her “dude, are you lagging or smthn?”

lunch-lady wannabe spoke for the first tome ebver. “god had to nerf me because i was too powerful”

“xD”

xXxskinny-legend-blondiexXx” stood up from where she sat, her tummy rolls sliding right into her asshole and her tiddies swinging by her knees.

“moshi moshi sukinii ruejando buronji desu”c, she said in her best anim waif voiceb.

mini-suga’s smelly-dick exbf orgasmdx at the sgithh of her insurmountable cankles

“damn bitch u live in a society?”

Lunch-lady wannabe suddenly started to glitch out all over the house bc she had a low quality laptopfghs 

“just lower ur graphics” shigeko said

“ oh”

but lunch-lady wannabe was too embarrassed by not doing that earlier and not making themselves look like a fool so they left the chat insteaf 

ghostt (bicth) suddenly emerged from the closet like the lesbian queen she is and said “hey jesus is a nice g-“

but she was cut off by the sound of xXxskinny-legend-blondiexXx and mini-suga’s smelly-dick exbf making sweet, sweet passionate love on the couch

mini-suga stopped right in front of the love scene

then the screaming started

Shigeko walked in on the bullshit, and decided to ban mini-suga’s smelly-dick exbf from the chat and suck the fat out of xXxskinmy-legend-blondiexXx so she coudlnsctuLly be skinny again.

“you guys are fucked up idk why i’m friends with you”


End file.
